


A Quiet Place of Solitude, They Call It

by DiamondWings



Category: VIXX
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Also Everyone Has The Same Stupid Solution, Bathroom Sex, Betrayal, Humor, M/M, Only if you're called Hakyeon and in everyone's business, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Seriously "Everyone is Horny" should have been the title, Smut, everyone is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Six friends going on a ski holiday together, sharing one room with six beds in the hostel because they are best friends. JUST best friends, right? At least to everyone else's knowledge, and liek that it should stay. Now, what to do when urges become too big but the bedroom is off limits...?
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 30





	A Quiet Place of Solitude, They Call It

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for @starlightbabyz_ on twitter.

“I still don’t know how you came up with the idea of ski holidays and how you managed to convince _all_ of us to come along, but I have a feeling this is going to be _epic!”_ Jaehwan cheered over his shoulder at Hakyeon as he hopped out of Taekwoon’s soccer-mom-van in front of the ski-hostel, excitedly spinning around and kicking up snow.

“Hyung, no one uses ‘epic’ anymore…” Sanghyuk groaned, starting to make his way to the trunk to get their luggage out.

“Oh? That’s not what you said the other day when- AH!” He was cut off buy a snow-ball flying into his face, and was subsequently too busy clearing snow off himself while cursing at the youngest to finish his sentence.

“It’s been ages since we’ve all managed to come together and do something like this as six. I’m just so thankful our friendship is strong enough to survive the long times we spend not seeing each other so that we are able to come together like this in the end.” Wonshik mused, getting emotional, until Hongbin slung an arm around his shoulders with a teasing grin.

“It’s just you who doesn’t see the other ones for a long time, Shikkie. We go out drinking regularly, but Mr CEO is always too busy to join us!”

“Why do you always have to go out on Friday nights! That’s a week-day, and you know I work on week-days!”

“The week is over at 12am on Fridays, Shik.” Taekwoon adverted, helping Hyuk with the luggage. “You could join us after that; but you always work weekends, too. At least this time, Hongbin managed to drag you out with us for once. Still don’t know how he did that…”

Hongbin grinned mischievously at that. “Oh, I have my ways-” An elbow to his ribs cut off his sentence.

“Ok, everyone, lets get out of this cold, we’re not dressed up to be in the snow just yet.” Hakyeon started herding them towards the entrance, and for once no one complained.

***

They shared one room,. equipped with three bunk beds, and after an avid battle of rock-paper-scissors they had finally decided who slept where. It’d been a long day of travelling and after getting settled and dinner in the cafeteria downstairs, they fell into their beds exhausted without further ado.

The next day was filled with snowboarding and skiing from sunrise to sundown, and at night they were knocked out in a similar manner as the day before. And the next day the scenario repeated itself.

On the third day, however, not even the adrenaline rush coming from sliding down precarious slopes at break-neck speeds on mere narrow fiberglass slabs was enough to make them forget their aching muscles at some point and they turned in early. Well, some of them did. Hakyeon and Taekwoon opted for a quiet walk through the snowed-in town. Meanwhile Jaehwan and Sanghyuk went to check out how well the bar in the communal area in the basement was stocked. The only ones truly returning to their room were Hongbin and Wonshik.

As soon as the door closed behind the two, Wonshik found himself pushed against it, Hongbin taking advantage of the small gasp fleeing his lips to push his tongue past them in an instantly searing kiss. Wonshik had no time to process the situation, but he didn’t need any, either. This was something he wanted as much as Hongbin, an opportunity they had been waiting for since the beginning of the trip.

Hongbin was relentless in kissing Wonshik, and it didn’t stay at kissing. Wandering hands explored each other’s bodies for the thousandth time, hips pressed together, wanton moans filling the otherwise quiet room.

“Bin… Binnie…” Wonshik groaned eventually, pushing Hongbin back just slightly, but far enough.

“Yes?” Hongbin panted, worry slipping into his voice. “What’s wrong?”

Wonshik shook his head.

“Not here. What if the others come in? Jaehwan hyung and Hyukie are literally just downstairs, one of them could come up at any moment, and I don’t want them to-… You know.”

Hongbin nodded slowly, understanding. “Where, then?”

Wonshik gave it a second of thought.

“Bathrooms? It’s not, well… There’s nicer spots, but right now… Even if someone comes in and hears us in the stalls, they won’t know it’s _us_ , you know?”

Hongbin nodded again, stepping further away from Wonshik to turn to his suitcase and retrieve a small bottle.

“Let’s go.” He took Wonshik’s hand in his own, peeking out the door to see if the hallway was empty before tugging his boyfriend with him and to the bathrooms.

***

It was cold, colder than expected. Definitely too cold for long walks. Hakyeon and Taekwoon had planned to stay out longer, but the cold soon drove them back to the hostel.

“I’m frozen, my feet are soaked, I can’t feel my whole arms; I can’t wait to take a hot shower.” Taekwoon complained, already starting to peel off his damp jacket in the elevator up to their rooms.

“Oh, yes, please, count me in!” Hakyeon shuddered next to him, stomping his feet slightly in hopes to get his blood circulating in the frozen appendages again. Taekwoon turned around to give him a questioning look.

“Who said I was inviting you?”

Hakyeon halted, meeting Taekwoon’s gaze head-on.

“You weren’t…? Oh… Damn shame, that. I would have had some pretty good ideas on how to get your blood boiling in there…” A small smirk tugged on the corners of his lips and Taekwoon shuddered. An all too vivid image of what exactly Hakyeon could mean by that crossed his mind and took his breath away. “If you want to reconsider, there is still time…” Hakyeon sounded nonchalant in his suggestion, but Taekwoon found himself swallowing thickly.

“Do… Do you mean that?” He asked in barely more than a whisper.

Hakyeon hummed. “Sure. I mean… We won’t get many other chances to do anything other on this trip. Can’t use the room, and any other day it’ll probably be too obvious if we just go together and one of the others comes in to find just one shower running. Right now, they have no idea, so… This would have been _the_ perfect chance to feed your slight exhibitionism kink, too... Who knows when we’ll get a chance like this again...”

Taekwoon’s breath hitched, his knees feeling weak suddenly at the thought of Hakyeon nailing him in the shower, where anyone could walk in and hear him moan for Hakyeon. “Shit, Yeon, I- fuck, yes, you are invited!”

Hakyeon laughed quietly, wrapping an arm around Taekwoon’s waist and pulling him close to press a short but no less overwhelming kiss to his lips.

“I knew that would convince you, babe.” He took Taekwoon’s hand in his own, tugging urgently as the elevator dinged and the doors opened on their floor. “Let’s go, I can’t wait to have you…!”

***

Hongbin froze, quickly slapping a hand over Wonshik’s mouth as he heard the door to the bathroom open. Wonshik halted his movements immediately, a groan so low only Hongbin could hear it rolling in his throat as he had to hold still inside the younger just as his orgasm had started building.

They both held their breath as they heard two sets of feet walk past their stall, continuing on towards the showers.

Hongbin bit his lip; there was no way they could wait for these people to finish their showers before they could continue what they’d been doing. They’d have to be quiet, but as soon as their showers started, they could allow themselves at least the little sounds.

Focused on each other and only waiting for the sound of the showers, they missed the low murmurs in what would have been familiar voices between the newcomers, as well as the decidedly horny sounds they made while getting ready for their showers. They only waited for the sound of the first shower, too, becoming absorbed in their own play again, or else they would have noticed that only one shower was ever turned on, in the first place.

As soon as the water started running, though, Hongbin could only focus on egging Wonshik on to finally _move_ again; a demand Wonshik was all too happy to oblige.

With Hongbin’s shoulders resting against the door, back arched and legs slung around Wonshik’s hips, Wonshik had his whole weight to support while trying to keep up a rhythm and drive himself as far into Hongbin as he possibly could. Though, Hongbin was by no means passive, doing his part in meeting each and every one of Wonshik’s thrusts.

This consumed by each other and themselves, Taekwoon didn’t even have to try so hard to keep his voice down for Hongbin and Wonshik not to hear him. He still did, though, even unaware that him and Hakyeon weren’t the only couple in the room.

Then again, he was largely unaware of most things, except maybe the cold tiled wall his entire front was pressed against, contrasting sharply with the near scorching water cascading down his back – and, of course, Hakyeon. Hakyeon, with his hands holding hard onto his hips, his fingers digging deep into Taekwoon’s soft flesh as he held him just far enough away from the wall so his dick got absolutely no friction, while Hakyeon’s own dick slammed deep into his body with each powerful thrust, rocking Taekwoon’s entire being and knocking his world further off its axis with every time he hit that one sweet spot just right.

This unaware of each other’s presence, both couples raced towards their highs, craving completion more and more with every passing moment, every pant and moan, every deep thrust and broken sigh.

***

“Hyung, let’s get out of here…” Sanghyuk whisper-shouted in Jaehwan’s ear over the increasingly louder music.

Jaehwan nodded once, throwing back the rest of the concoction in his glass and giving Sanghyuk a questioning look.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean by that…” Sanghyuk smirked, throwing in a wink for good measure, and Jaehwan’s eyebrows rose with interest.

“For real?”

“Hell yeah!”

Jaehwan bit his lip, quickly slipping off his barstool and right into Sanghyuk’s personal space. Not that Sanghyuk minded, just steadying the older by his hips when he swayed a little too precariously.

“I’m ok, just wasn’t expecting-… Gravity, I guess?” Jaehwan chuckled, placing his hands over Sanghyuk’s. Sanghyuk gave him a look full of doubt, though.

“You sure? Hyung, if you’re drunk-”

“I’m not drunk, Hyukie.” He barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes, sighing instead. “Tipsy, yes, but not drunk. I know what I’m doing; but I do hope it’ll be you doing the actual _doing_ soon!” He gave Sanghyuk a wicked smile, and Sanghyuk did not hold back his eye-roll.

“For _that_ , I should leave you hanging dry, hyung. Seriously.”

Jaehwan laughed, finally pushing Sanghyuk’s hands off his hips, though keeping one in his own to tug Sanghyuk along to the elevator. They stumbled out of the way as the doors opened and a group of people poured out. Thankfully, they were the only ones on the way up, and as soon as the doors closed behind them, Jaehwan slung his arms around his neck.

“ _Not_ drunk. There was a step I didn’t see. Kiss me, please!”

Sanghyuk hesitated, wondering for a moment if there had really been a step or not that Jaehwan could have stumbled over in front of the elevator, but he couldn’t remember; his memory wasn’t clouded by alcohol, no, but rather by Jaehwan’s soft body pressing against his entire front. And when he pouted at him like this, with those unfairly kissable, plush lips of his, how could Sanghyuk deny him anything? Closing the distance between their lips, Sanghyuk claimed Jaehwan’s in a passionate kiss. If Jaehwan wanted to be kissed so bad, Sanghyuk would make sure to kiss him properly, until he felt weak in- Yep, there it was, Sanghyuk thought with a satisfied smirk into the kiss as he had to steady Jaehwan by the hips again to keep the older from falling as his knees gave out under him. That was not enough for him to stop kissing the daylight out of Jaehwan, though. At least not until the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Well, it was enough for Sanghyuk to _try_ stopping the kiss, but not for Jaehwan, who was of the opinion that walking and kissing Sanghyuk were two things that could definitely be done at the same time.

“ _Hyung_ , we’re in the middle of the hallway! Can you wait until we’re in our room first, at least?!” Sanghyuk hissed, but there was more amusement than annoyance in his voice. Jaehwan froze, though, stopping his attempts at kissing Sanghyuk as well as those at walking at once. “Hyung?” Sanghyuk couldn’t help but ask in confusion.

“We can’t go to our room.” Jaehwan stated in a deadpan tone.

“What? Why not?”

“Shikkie and Binnie. They went back there to rest up earlier, remember?”

Sanghyuk cursed under his breath. “Shit. I’d completely forgotten about them.”

Jaehwan nodded grimly, before an idea hit him and he started tugging Sanghyuk along again, in the opposite direction of their room.

“Hyung? Where-”

“Bathroom.”

That was always an option, Sanghyuk had to admit, following Jaehwan quickly. Before he could even open the door, though, Jaehwan turned back around, letting Sanghyuk walk into him, just so he could press up against him again, surprising him with another kiss and a scarily precisely placed hand, cupping all of Sanghyuk at once through his pants.

Sanghyuk groaned, almost faltering against Jaehwan this time. He was far from against the treatment, though, reciprocating by spanning his long fingers over Jaehwan’s perfect, round ass, squeezing harshly as he pulled Jaehwan closer. The older let out a startled yelp that morphed into a pleased groan half-way through, reaching behind himself to finally open the door to the bathroom.

Sanghyuk wasted no time pushing them through the opening door and Jaehwan against the first structure they found as he walked him backwards. It just so happened to be the sinks, and he made quick work of lifting Jaehwan up and sitting him on the counter. Jaehwan’s thighs spread naturally, accommodating Sanghyuk between them.

“Hyukie, I- God, I need you, please-…” Jaehwan moaned as Sanghyuk moved from his lips to his neck, leaving little bites as he went, his hands pushing under Jaehwan’s shirt, exploring the skin underneath.

In the toilet stall just a few steps away from them, all movement had ceased once again, Wonshik’s head buried against Hongbin’s shoulder with his eyes closed tightly as he fought hard to keep himself from just ignoring the two outside and delivering those last few strokes him and Hongbin needed to finally come. Hongbin on the other hand was too shocked to even think about his formerly impending orgasm; Jaehwan and Sanghyuk?! What the fuck?! Since when?! How?!

The couple in the shower stalls had frozen under their hot spray, too. Taekwoon was near tears, hands balled into fists in frustration against the tiles of the wall, while Hakyeon held him and himself still, listening to the events outside their stall.

Taekwoon’s frustration only mounted when Hakyeon eventually pulled out slowly but determinedly, stepping away from him. He whined in protest, but it was swallowed by a sudden pained moan echoing off the walls.

“Ouch, ow, ow, cramp! Cramp! Shikkie, Shik, let me down, let me down!”

Hasty shuffling and bumping into stall walls followed, Wonshik’s unmistakable voice sputtering apologies while Hongbin cursed.

Meanwhile, Hakyeon’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he quickly shut off the water, wrapping a towel around his hips and handing Taekwoon one, too, before stepping out of the shower stall.

At the same time he did, the door to the toilet stall opened, too, revealing a decidedly ruffled Hongbin and Wonshik.

“What the hell?!” Hakyeon demanded, looking between the two couples, everyone involved staring at him as if he was a ghost.

“Hyungs! You, too?” Hongbin exclaimed, spotting Taekwoon behind Hakyeon.

“You’ve all been going down on each other? How come I didn’t know about this?!” Hakyeon ignored him, sounding genuinely offended, but especially Sanghyuk would have none of it.

“It’s not like you announced it to the rest of us that you were banging Taekwoon-hyung, either.” He near pouted. It didn’t spare him from Hakyeon’s glare.

“You, watch it! Since when has this been going on between the two of you?!”

Sanghyuk huffed.

“Why don’t you tell us first about you and Taekwoon-hyung?”

“Because I asked first! Since when, and how?!”

Sanghyuk huffed.

“Jaehwan-hyung is hot, and we just click that way. In every way; ok? It’s… been a few years. Three, and a half. Something like that. You, next!”

Hakyeon shook his head, though, turning his attention to Hongbin and Wonshik.

“And you?”

“If I got this right, you were asked first.” Hongbin crossed his arms in front of himself, giving Hakyeon a defiant stare.

“Don’t fucking play me, Hongbin!”

Their intense stare-off was interrupted by sudden laughter, Jaehwan bending in half where he was sitting on the counter, needing Sanghyuk to hold him so he didn’t fall off.

“Oh, come on! This is hilarious! What’s the big deal? We’re all banging each other, have obviously done so for a while; what are you so serious for?! None of us have any room to talk, we’ve all been hiding it from each other, we’re all the same. Shikkie, do tell, though! How long?”

Wonshik could withstand Hakyeon’s glare while hiding behind Hongbin, but not Jaehwan’s genuinely interested question, his expression telling him he was just waiting for the juicy details. A small, proud smirk played on his lips.

“Four years and three months.”

Jaehwan and Hakyeon shrieked simultaneously, one in awe, the other in horror.

“Amazing! Now, hyung, you guys?!” Jaehwan clapped excitedly, but Hakyeon crossed his arms, shaking his head.

“None of your business-”

“Since before we met you guys.” Came Taekwoon’s quiet answer from next to Hakyeon, though, sending the other four into a howling riot, indignant shouts of betrayal mixing with wolf whistles.

Hakyeon gaped in disbelief for a moment, before resigning to his fate and giving up.

“Ok, ok, alright.” Wonshik eventually spoke up, loudly, shutting the others up. “This is all fun and everything, but I’ve been denied my fucking climax _twice_ now and I would actually like to finish for once!”

“Let’s rock-paper-scissors who gets the room!” Jaehwan suggested, immediately on board with the idea of finishing their business.

“Are you for real now?!”

Everyone ignored Hakyeon’s incredulous cry, Taekwoon, Wonshik and Jaehwan already battling it out. Wonshik won, and with a triumphant cry, took Hongbin’s hand to tug him out of the bathroom and back to their room.

“I can’t fucking believe you guys! But fine, whatever. I’m gonna finish my shower. Woon, you coming?”

“Oh, I bloody hope so!” Taekwoon didn’t have to be asked twice, turning on his heels and hurrying back to the shower stall they’d come out of before.

“Hey! What about us?!” Jaehwan called after them.

“Not our problem!” Hakyeon slammed the stall-door closed behind him, shutting the conversation off definitely.

“There’s a storage room next door… The door’s unlocked, I walked in there accidentally twice already…” Sanghyuk suggested then, and Jaehwan’s expression changed, just as the shower turned on in the stall again.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s fucking go!”


End file.
